Un mismo destino
by Misaos
Summary: Ella una diosa del agua y la muerte, el un dios del fuego y la vida… sus caminos se cruzaron al momento de nacer, ahora tienen 16 años y se rencontraran sin saber que su destino es solo uno derrotar al dios Heferes, Pero esconden un gran secreto que es prohibido entre los dos por ser diferentes. ES MI PRIMER FIC DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD :D
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGO

**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP-**

**Gracias por todo .. espero que les guste…nos vemos abajo**

**SINOPSIS:** Ella una diosa del agua y la muerte, el un dios del fuego y la vida… sus caminos se cruzaron al momento de nacer, ahora tienen 16 años y sus caminos se rencontraran sin saber que su destino es solo uno derrotar al dios Heferes, Pero esconden un gran secreto que es prohibido entre los dos por ser diferentes...

**PROLOGO.**

La historia empieza en un mundo donde se puede imaginar… donde se puede creer mundos de fantasía, en donde existen dragones y los dioses destinados para cada acción o cosa… pero para ese momento se estaba creando una guerra, esperando que llegue los elegidos.

Un par de esposos acaban de casarse, la mujer era la diosa del amor y la esperanza, el padre era el dios de la música y el vino ellos ya tenían a una hermosa niña... a la cual le correspondería el nombre de SAKURA la cual era la diosa del agua y la muerte, ellos se encontraban demasiados felices y esperanzados de que su hija no fuera la elegida que habian estado esperado hace mucho , hasta que recibieron una carta en donde decía que su hija tenía que ser llevada con el gran dragón para poder decidir su futuro, como es costumbre pero esa carta era demasiado extraña tenía algo que los preocupada demasiado y era que decía que llevaran todo las pertenencias de ellos.

Por otro lado un hombre que era el dios del orden y la guerra abrazaba a su esposa quien era diosa de la familia y la inteligencia tenían en brazos a un niño con el nombre de SHAORAN quienes habían descubierto que era el dios del fuego y la vida, ellos tenían la esperanza de que su hijo pudiera ser feliz con ellos y que no fuera el elegido, pero les habían llegado una carta demasiado extraña donde decía que tenían que llevar a su hijo ante el gran dragón para poder ver su destino aunque lo raro no era eso si no que tenían que llevar todas las pertenencias de ellos.

Los padres de ambos niños obedecieron saliendo de ese mundo dirigiéndose a la estrella del espacio tiempo en donde el dragón se encontraba.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo a aquel templo en donde se podía ver un dragón saliendo de lo que parecía una vasija pequeña con humo, se acercaron pero cuando se vieron empezaron a preguntarse si pasaría lo que más temían...

El dragón los miro y dijo:

Los he llamado para que sepan que sus hijos tiene un futuro al que ustedes no se pueden negar, pues eso ya está determinado por el dios Kiseki aunque el este en un sueño profundo del que despertara después del caos, Ahora muéstrenme a sus hijos.

Los padres obedecieron y con miradas de preocupación los puieron en una cuna al frente de él.

El dragón dijo ante los padres: un gran futuro posen , ellos son los elegidos para terminar con el dios Heferes, ellos serán los únicos capaces de terminar con el sufrimiento causado.

Pero gran dragon dime porque nuestros hijos de entre tantos.. ' pregunto el padre de la niña

Ellos son los que ha señalado la estrella de la adivinacion, pero les advierto no dejen que sus hijos se enamoren pues ellos son completamente diferentes, ella es agua y muerte , el fuego y vida, si los dejan ellos no podran ser felices..

Si gran dragon - dijeron al unismo

Termino de decirles y pronuncio un conjuro: Desutineshon, burando wa, anata ni sanka shimashita.

Una marca con especie de sol y luna se marcó en los tobillos de los niños.

Las mujeres empezaron a llorar sabían lo que significaban esas palabras ellas no querían que sus hijos sufrieran pero no podían evitarlo, las ordenes de Kiseki y el gran dragón eran absolutas.

El dragon les dijo : ustedes tienen que ir con ellos al mundo humano para protegerlos, ya que si se quedan a qui Heferes tratara de destruirlos a ustedes y a sus hijos. Tendran que vivir en Japon en un pueblo llamado *Tomoeda*, es muy tranquilo, podran vivir normal ademas de que tendran que entrenarlos en artes marciales, magia y todo lo que pueda ayudar a conseguir las estrellas.

Los dioses aceptaron, se suvieron a un gran baco y se encaminaron al mundo humano, con lagrimas las esposas cobijaron a sus hijos para poder llevarlos lejos de su mundo de origen, deseando que algun dia regresen...

El dragón se los quedo viendo y pensando pues solo esos niños tenían el poder de cambiar la tragedia que habitaba, si reunían todas las estrellas de las dimensiones podían derrotar a Heferes, pero el trayecto era largo y dificil, el sabia que los niños tenian que ir al mundo humano para que por la corta edad que tenian Heferes trataria de destruirlos por eso el conjuro que habia dicho era para poder protegerlos hasta que tuvieran 16 ... Y supieran todo lo posible de magia, artes marciales y sus poderes como dioses aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba tanto pues la verdad era que si se enamoraban pasaria lo peor...-

El dragon miro hacia las estrellas y les decio buena suerte...

Gracia por los que leyeron la historia** *Dos mundos completamente distintos* **al final tuve un bloqueo de escritoria y pues decidi que era mejor que ELIMINARLA y escribir una idea un poco mas fresca?'

CUALQUIER IDEA ES ACEPTADA -ENVIENLA A MI INBOX O ALGO.

Espero no tardar en hacer el capitulo 1 ya que este fue el prologo de una buena historia enserio

GRACIAS A KARLY17 Y BYE.. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : LOS INICIOS

**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP**

**Gracias por todo... EN ESPECIAL A:**

Pam L, Mara Li POR SUS **Reviews**

**Espero que les guste…nos vemos abajo**

**UN MISMO DESTINO: CAPITULO 2: /LOS INICIOS /**

Han pasado 15 años desde la audiencia del gran dragón, los dioses- padres de los niños habían decidido vivir en diferentes partes de esa ciudad esperando que sus hijos no se encontraran hasta el día que cumplieran 16… pues el dragón había dicho que tenían que cumplir con un requisito para su misión, además pensaban que sus hijos se podían enamorarse si Vivian bajo el mismo techo, decidieron evitar a toda costa ese simple hecho de verlos sufrir… pero que pasaría cuando ese viaje diera inicio…

Pero lo más raro de todo este tiempo es que el dios Heferes no allá atentado con la vida de sus hijos, pero eso no significaba que él no sabía de su existencia y su destino era todo lo contrario ahora que el tiempo de partir se aproximaba, los padres de ambos tenían que estar más atentos que nunca.

**Una persona con capucha roja con tonalidades de negro y gris miraba hacia unos muchachos a través del agua, como ellos dormían tan tranquilos, solo los miraba con ojos llenos de odio y mucho la verdad...- Pronto caerán y nadie los podrá salvar, Nadie- decía el mientras que una joven de cabellos rubios entraba a la habitación con un chico alto, de ojos violeta – No te cansas de verlos – le decía la joven- Es que no lo entienden, pronto cumplirán 16 y tengo que impedir que ellos realicen su tarea.. – Decía el encapuchado- Pero dime, porque no has hecho nada hasta ahora- decía el joven- No lo entiendes el estúpido dragón les hizo un conjuro para que no pueda tocarlos hasta que cumplieran una edad determinada- Además ustedes desde hoy me van a ayudar Megumi tú vas al mismo colegio que Shaoran a sí que tendras que tratar de enamorarlo y Tu Kei a Sakura aunque este en otro instituto diferente.- Que se traía su poder entre manos no sabían; pero los jóvenes se miraron con ojos de complicidad pues eso para ellos era fácil, le dijeron Adiós a ese hombre quien resultaba ser su padre...**

Mama 5 minutos- decía una joven de cabellos claros y ojos color esmeralda…

Nada de eso, tienes que ir al colegio hoy empiezan los exámenes- decía una mujer de cabellos largos con un café claro y ondulados.

La chica cayo en cuenta que día era... Y en menos de 3 segundos ya estaba corriendo hacia la ducha, corriendo de un lado al otro…

Esta niña no cambiara verdad – decía aquella mujer mirando a su hija

Así es... Los padres de los niños decidieron vivir como gente normal en el mundo humano decidiendo enviarlos a la escuela pero a distintas claro, no omitiendo que ellos les habían enseñado magia blanca, a usar una espada, artes marciales como karate y jiujitsu, pero lo más importante a controlar sus poderes como dioses, además lo que no sabían es que ese día todo cambiaría…

Bummmmmb! – se escuchó en el piso de arriba

Buenos días – decía ella bajando a desayunar para poder ir al colegio estaba en el primer año de instituto.

Buenos días – le dijo su padre, el hombre tenía el cabello café oscuro y ojos color negro con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

Monstro te demoraste mucho me sorprende que no hayas roto el piso con todas tus caídas.- le decía su pequeño hermano que tenía 12 años, un chiquillo travieso, quien era el dios de la tierra y la abundancia.

Que no soy un monstruo Toya – decía la castaña inflando las mejillas como una niña pequeña, pues a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado ella seguía siendo así.

Ya paren los dos Sakura se te va a hace tarde- decía su madre dándole en pequeño bolso rosado en donde se encontraba su almuerzo.

Gracias, adiós… -Decía la castaña saliendo de esa casa o mejor dicho mansión pues cuando llegaron se encontraron con que todo estaba listo para ellos el gran dragón había conseguido una hermosa casa para ambas familias, pero decidieron venderla dividieron a la mitad y compraron por separado para evitar cualquier evento.

Todos dieron un gran suspiro al ver a Sakura irse como siempre, con esa sonrisa especial que sabían que iba a perder pronto cuando supiera la verdad de todo el asunto...

Mama cuándo podremos regresar a nuestro mundo? Y lo más importante cuando le dirás eso?- decía el pequeño niño con ojos de preocupación.

Mi niño espero que pronto, pero solo nos queda esperar un milagro – decía la mujer de ojos verde abrazando a su hijo

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX Por otro lado en la misma ciudad de Tomoeda XOXOXOXOXOX**

Y Shaoran?–decía un hombre con cabellos castaños y ojo color miel.

Se fue hace como 10 minutos…- decía una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color gris.

El sí madruga- decía aquel hombre

Si amor pero te digo algo... me preocupa la verdad lo que estoy pensando es que el día se acerca y pues tengo miedo…- decía aquella mujer.

Lo se amor… lo sé- decía aquel esposo abrazando a su mujer

Tío Hien, Tía Ieran cuando es el día en que le dirán todo a mi querido primo- Decía una chica más o menos de unos 11 años de edad, con cabellos negros y ojos casi rojos.

Mi niña, la verdad el propio día será cuando los dos tengan 16.- decía aquella mujer

Vaya, pobre de mi primo quisiera que no tuviera que hacer eso para que pueda vivir feliz y enamorarse como yo.- Decía aquella niña de cabellos largos

Hay Meiling, oye… espera como que enamorarte eres muy pequeña además de que no puedes, eres la diosa del viento y la discordia como pretendes que eso es posible,

Hay tía no te preocupes de eso él ni siquiera me hace caso, es solo amor platónico- Decía la niña con ojos llenos de ilusión.

Tu nunca cambias, por cierto… tengo que llamar a mi hermana tengo que preguntarle la situación en el mundo '' Kamigami No'', bueno Meiling quieres también hablar con ella?- decía la mujer de los ojos grises.

Mmm si quiero – tengo que preguntarle sobre mi hermano Shihiro y mi padre – Decía Meiling

Creo que tienes razón no hemos sabido nada desde que fueron con el dios Kiseki, espero que no haya sucedido nada- Decía Hien con una gran preocupación

Si bueno es mejor hacerlo ya, ven vamos Mei ayúdame a hacer el hechizo- decía Ieran

Caminaron hasta un estanque y se pusieron a decir lo siguiente: Su rú jìng, wǒ kàn dào ~Hayuri~, en eso se vio a una chica con ojos color azul y cabello negro,

Hermana dime todo está bien por allá? Como no me has respondido las cartas que te he mandado...- Decía Ieran

Lo siento mucho pues es que aquí todos los días es un caos mira que quemaron el durazno sagrado del jardín –Decía Hayuri la hermana de Ieran – pero dime Y Meiling como esta no te ha dado problemas?- preguntaba con un poco felicidad en su voz.

Mui bien justo está aquí con migo, las dejare para que hablen – dijo retirándose y diciéndole a su hermana que se cuidara.

Hace dejaron a Meiling hablando con su mama, pues ella también había sido enviada al mundo humano pues no era un lugar seguro en ''KAMIGAMI NO'' enviándola con sus tíos para que también le hagan compañía a -SU PRIMITO- y no este solo.

**-POR LAS CALLES DE ESA CIUDAD-**

Hay no se me hiso tarde de nuevo espero alcanzar el bus porque si no estoy perdida… - pensaba la muchacha, tan adentro de sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien empujándolo hacia un arbusto y cayendo encima de él.

Ten más cuidado- le gritaba un chico con ojos ámbar y cabellos chocolate

Se quedaron viendo un rato hacia los ojos y un pequeño rubor apareció en ellos

Lo siento mucho – decía Sakura levantándose para poder ayudarlo, pero se dio cuenta de la hora y salió corriendo.

Shaoran se quedó parado observando a esa chica- que mujer para más extraña –pensó, pero él también tenía que ir hacia el instituto y siguió su camino

Sakura llego al instituto femenino Seijo, abrió la puerta y vio a su amiga Tomoyo con una cámara hacia ella, se sentó y vio que el profesor no había llegado.

Hay Tomoyo deja eso- decía la oji verde

Hay Sakura es que siempre te ves divina y tengo que grabar cada momento de tu vida – dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos, Ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura, la chica de ojos color morado azulado y cabello tan largo y negro.

Sakura la vio y se formó una gotita en su nuca tipo anime, el profesor entro he hiso que todas se callaran y se sentaran, Sakura se sentó detrás de su compañera Rika que era otra de sus grandes amigas… con quien compartía el grupo de las porristas pero no solo ella si no también Chiharu y Naoko todas eran grandes amigas…

A si es Sakura tenía o fingía tener un vida normal tenia amigas, pertenecía a varios club en estos el de tenis, además era la capitana de las porristas, fuera de todo ella era la diosa del agua y la muerte y no por vivir ahí se libraba de esas responsabilidades, tenía que aprender magia a controlarse a sí misma con sus poderes, artes marciales, y a poder dominar una espada… 'eso no es normal para una chica de mi edad' – pensaba Sakura… la única en saber su gran secreto era su amiga Tomoyo que la conocía desde… hace más de 12 años… pero cuando cumplió 11 tuvo que decirle pues alrededor de ella pasaban demasiadas cosas como que el agua empezaba a dirigirse a ella y como que las aves cayeran muertas ante sus pies, y lo más obvio su marca. Aunque también descubrió que su amiga era cercana a los dioses, ella era un ángel que servía a los dioses como mensajera del propio dios Heferes pero también tenía ciertos poderes especiales…

Sakura se encontraba en clase de matemática pero no estaba atenta pues primero odiaba esa materia y segundo estaba pensando en aquel chico de la mañana, recordaba esos ojos color miel … por alguna extraña razón Sakura se sonrojo, y después se dijo a si misma '' No , no y no yo no puedo pensar en muchachos eso está prohibido para mí '' termino la clase y se quedó en la misma posición de hace un rato pensaba en como seria su vida si ella no fuera la elegida y no fuera una diosa; si tuviera una vida normal si pudiera enamorarse encontrar el amor como sus padres y amigas… era un sueño solo eso…

Sakura! SAKURA! SAKURA!- Gritaba Tomoyo viéndola hacia los ojos

AH… Tomoyo lo siento que querías?- preguntaba Sakura

Hay amiga sí que estabas distraída, más de lo usual… porque será – decía Tomoyo con cara picarona y sacando una cámara para gravarla.

No que dices – decía Sakura viéndola sonrojada- Vamos tomoyo tenemos que reunirnos con las chicas para Almorzar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Instituto Mixto Seika*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-

Hoye Shao!- gritaba una chica con vos empalagosa de ojos color gris con cabello rubio

Que quieres Megumi – le decía aquel hombre frio y con ojos de color ámbar

Hay mi querido lobito no tienes que enojarte con migo yo solo quiero ser tu linda novia- le decía la de cabellos dorados...

Que no entiendes que yo no quiero!- decía el ambarino

Hay mi Shao veras que un día tu serás mío- le decía mientras que gira con su mini falda y su camisa un poco desabrochada

'' Hay es que nunca me la podre sacar de enzima, además para mí eso está prohibido y no tengo ningún interés en alguna chica- pensaba Shaoran mientras que caminaba a una aula al final del corredor en donde habían un montón de pinturas, lienzos, pinceles y demás cosas; a el le gustaba estar ahí solo sin nadie pintando cosa imaginarias o paisajes que miraba desde la ventana…

Como desearía no ser el elegido o un dios -pensaba- pues todos estos años eran los mismo no podía hacer cosas con sus amigos por las prácticas de magia, de artes marciales, de cómo emplear sus poderes como dios del fuego y la vida además de poder usar bien una espada… todo esto era necesario para su tarea, derrotar al dios Heferes...El sabia solo lo esencial del tema pues hasta que el no cumpliera 16 no podía empezar su misión y saber todo lo que correspondía a eso…

Él se sentó y empezó a dibujar a aquella chica de mañana, por alguna extraña razón no se la podía sacar de su cabeza, esos ojos verdes lo dejaron hipnotizado pensaba en esa sonrisa aunque también era muy extraña, pero sintió algo cuando estuvo con ella, era una presencia que se le hacía conocida…

En eso llegaron mis amigos Eriol, de cabellos azules como sus ojos además de ser mi mejor amigo pues era el único que sabía mi secreto tras años de conocerme se lo dije; pero también supe que Eriol también venia de aquel mundo y era un sacerdote y consejero del dios Heferes aunque el vino a este mundo cuando tenía 8 años ~ Aunque no lo crean los niños o mejor dicho los ángeles como los consejeros y demás eran creaciones que desde muy temprana edad ayudaban en el palacio celestial pero como el dios Heferes nunca despertó ellos decidieron venir a este mundo tanto Tomoyo como Eriol quienes eran novios desde hace ya tanto; aunque esa es otra historia~, mis otros amigos Yamasaki de ojos café y pelo igual y Yue de pelos grises como sus ojos, también ingresaron a aquella aula aunque diciendo un montón de estupideces.

Shaoran mi amor que estás haciendo, porque dibujas a otra y me traicionas- decía Yue con cara de burla.

Shaoran los regreso a ver con cara de fastidio y dijo – Ustedes nunca cambian verdad…

Nop porque si no seriamos tus amigos o no chicos…- Decía Yamasaki

Denme paciencia – se decía a si mismo Shaoran

Eriol se quedó viendo lo que Shaoran estaba pintando, era una chica con largo cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda.

Shaoran quien es ella? – decía Eriol con cara de haberla visto

No lo se me tropecé con ella y no me la puedo sacar de mi cabeza...- Dijo Shaoran

Enserio? Me parece haberla visto antes, mm creo que con Tomoyo- Decía eriol con cara de pensamiento.

Vaya, pero creo que puede ser cualquiera – Decía Shaoran caminando hacia la salida

Si vamos tengo hambre quiero pan dulce- dijo Yamasaki

Si yo también quiero- Dijo Yue, mientras corría con Yamasaki hacia la Cafetería del colegio.

Eriol seguía pensando en aquella chica, estaba más que seguro que la había visto pero tenía que preguntarle a Tomoyo, porque un presentimiento lo llenaba de intriga.

Y CREO QUE LO DEJARE HASTA AQUÍ PARA QUE ALLA MAS COSAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ADEMAS DE DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA PUES… TENDRA GRAN ACTUACION EN LA ESCUELA Y EN LA BUSQUEDA DE LAS ESTRELLA QUIERO HACER QUE SEA INTERESANTE…

CUALQUIER COMENTARIO DE LA HISTORIA – OSEA IDEAS – SON BIEN VENIDAS Y PUES NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

BYE: D


End file.
